


Cover For Me

by decotex



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decotex/pseuds/decotex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond and Q have an agreement. Sometimes it results in a bit more "lying" and "crime" than Q would like. </p><p>Feat. coffee, couch surfing, attitude, and enough emotional incompetence to go around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover For Me

As MI6’s resident quartermaster, Q was used to seeing field agents in ridiculous, dangerous, and exotic locations.

Starbucks was not one of them.

Q did a double take. He had really only needed the one (he’d know those eyes anywhere) but he felt the situation allowed for some minor theatrics.

Bond was leaning against the window wall staring at his phone, jacket hanging over his arm. He stood out less than Q would have expected in the small crowd of people waiting for their drinks.

The strangest part wasn’t that Bond apparently drank chain coffee, or even that he drank Starbucks chain coffee (Q would have at least expected artisanal).

It was that Q had pinged him in Kuwait about an hour ago.

Q ordered his drink and walked over to lean on the glass next to Bond, who didn’t look up.

“Nice weather we’re having.”

“Mmm.”

“Cool, with a nice breeze. Which is odd, since here in Kuwait we’re currently experiencing an extreme heat wave.”

“Nature is a mystery.”

“I agree.”

Q wondered briefly what name Bond used to order coffee, and whether it was one of his comprehensive aliases or just the first easily-spelled name that came to mind. Which in his case, now that Q thought about it, was probably “James”.

“That was either the world’s most efficient retrieval or you haven’t left yet.”

“Take a guess.”

A barista leaned over the counter and held up a cup to read the receipt.

“One iced latte for, uh, Alex?”

Bond looked up and slipped his phone in his pocket. He turned to Q before picking up his drink.

“Cover for me.”

Q tried to not to look intimidated by someone who was technically his inferior.

“We’ll see.”

\---

The next day, Q experienced a very brief internal struggle when M asked him if Bond had checked in yet, before finally settling on, “No.”

A week later, Bond returned from Kuwait right on schedule with a tan, two hard drives, and three minor knife wounds, which Q decided was probably the most unfortunate alternate verse for the third day of Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Spectre recently and this happened. More chapters coming soon!


End file.
